Have Ever Been
by DNAlchemist77
Summary: Light Yagami just couldn't stop thinking of that kiss.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note! If I did Light and L would still be alive and Misa would be dead.

* * *

The taste of sugary-sweet lips haunted the young man's mind. It's been over a week since the detective surprised him with a kiss and it was all Light could think about. Ryuuzaki was not the type of guy who just kisses someone for the hell of it. So obviously he was up to something and that troubled him more than the kiss itself did.

"Is everything alright? You've been staring at me for the last two minutes." Ryuuzaki asked shoveling more cake into his mouth. Light just stared at him in shock unable to respond after being pulled away from his earlier thoughts.

"I know it's because I'm the only one with cake, isn't it. You can have some if you want." He says holding the cake out in front of Light.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? It's really good cake." He asks.

"Positive." Light says facing his computer once more. Ryuuzaki just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his cake. Silence fell after with only the sounds heard were the clinking of the keyboards, the rattle of the chain that trapped the two together, and the occasional mutter of one of the other Kira Task Force members.

Unfortunately poor Light Yagami just couldn't focus on the task at hand. All that filled his mind was the memory of Ryuuzaki's lips crushing his own. Even worse was he just couldn't think of why it was bothering him so much. He is straight after all, at least he always thought he was. Besides he's dating Japan's hottest model for crying out loud. So he just couldn't figure out why he had enjoyed it so much more than the only kiss he had had with Misa. Then again he is completely repulsed by the girl and still couldn't remember what made him agree to be her boyfriend. Perhaps she had drugged him, something that Light could defiantly see her doing. That didn't mean he was interested in men though.

Light shot another glance at Ryuuzaki and instantly wished he hadn't. Ryuuzaki had traded his cake in for a red Popsicle and had half of it in his mouth and was pulling the rest out ever so slowly. Light watched in horror as dirty images filled his head of what he wished was in Ryuuzaki's mouth instead.

"You're staring at me again Light-kun." Ryuuzaki points out.

Light couldn't help but notice the extreme contrast between his now bright red lips and his ghostly pale skin. There was also a trickle of it at the corner of his mouth which he quickly licked away while still maintaining eye contact with Light.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure? You seem awfully distracted today." He asks with a hint of a smile on his face as he noticed the slight blush on the other man's face.

'_That bastard is toying with me!' _Light thought as rage filled him while he stared at the sexy, eccentric detective. He became even more enraged as he caught himself thinking Ryuuzaki was sexy.

"I'm fine." He seethes now staring determinedly at his computer screen.

"If you say so." Ryuuzaki says before sucking on the Popsicle once more.

Light tried his hardest to ignore him as the day progressed but was hyper aware of every little more the man chained next to him made. It didn't help that the chain made a loud clank every time one of them would make the slightest movement. When it finally came time to get ready for bed Light was both relieved and nervous. It was this time last week when Ryuuzaki had surprised him with that kiss and Light wasn't sure if he could take another sneak attack like that again. So around this time every night since Light watched Ryuuzaki's every move to make sure he didn't try anything again. Though at the same time hoping that he did. As Light thought about it he decided he wouldn't give Ryuuzaki the opportunity to try it again. Instead Light would be the one to surprise him!

The perfect moment came when Ryuuzaki had just re-cuffed them once they both had discarded their shirts. Right when he looked up from locking the cuffs Light pinned him against the wall and began kissing him. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Ryuuzaki was responding to it enthusiastically and shocked to realize how much he enjoyed it. Out of excitement he pushed the older man harder against the wall deepening the kiss. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Ryuuzaki as their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. Light began to run his hands slowly down Ryuuzaki's chest until he reached the button of his baggy jeans. Then he stripped them off leaving him in nothing but his see-through white boxers.

Right as he was about to remove those as well he was thrown back. Before he could figure out why, Ryuuzaki shoved him back onto the bed. He then climbed on top of Light and begun to trail kisses from the neck down until he reached the hem of his pants before forcefully ripping them off exposing Light's silk green boxers. Soon those were thrown aside as well. Ryuuzaki stared hungrily at Light's naked body.

"You have quite an amazing body Light-kun." He compliments before licking his lips at the sight of the teen underneath him.

"Why thank you Ryuuzaki." Light thanks with a smirk on his face, proud of the way Ryuuzaki's eyes were drinking in the sight of him.

"L."

"What?" Light asks.

"L, call me L. That's my real name."

Light smiled pleased that Ryuuzaki, no L trusted him enough to let him call him by his real name and not the alias he has been using. Light wondered if that meant L didn't suspect he was Kira anymore.

"L." Light said testing the way it sounded. He then said it again as a gasp as L's mouth descended on his penis. The teen couldn't help the loud moans that escaped his mouth as L continued bobbing up and down.

"Oh fuck L that feels so good!" Light practically purrs close to climax. When he reached sweet release he called out but was quickly silenced by L's lips. As their tongues danced together he could taste himself. As the kiss deepened he realized he was losing power so he rolled so that he was now on top and pinning L down. He smiled down at the detective similar to how a predator does its prey. It was then Light realized L still had his boxers on and quickly tore those off.

Once they were both naked they stopped, waiting for the other to make the first move. As they stared at each other Light realized just how much he cared for man underneath him. He smiled a genuinely happy smile before capturing L's lips in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart for air Light stared into L's big dark eyes searching for any hint that he wanted to stop. When he found none he began prepping L for insertion. Once L gave him the go ahead Light trusted deep inside of him causing L to cry out loudly from the pain and dug his nails into the younger man's back. Light didn't feel it, he was too caught up in the wonderful feeling of being inside L. Soon enough though L's cries of pain turned into ones of pleasure as Light continuously hit his sweet spot.

Within minutes both men were driven over the edge from the intensity of the pleasure they were feeling. Light kissed L passionately before pulling out and collapsing next to him. They both laid there panting for a while before finally obtaining their breath again then they snuggled into each other. In that moment both men were happier than they have ever been before.


End file.
